Rivals
by Labeeb
Summary: T.K and Davis have been friends, but they have put something aside for the sake of friendship, and that is their rivalry. how will it affect the other DD?


Title: Rivals  
Part 1: Rivals  
Chapter 1: Rivals

"AND I WIN AGAINN!"

"Congratulations Davis, you won a game you play 23 out of 24 hours of the day…"

"You're just jealous that you can't beat me T.J"

"No what I'm most jealous about is how you can't spell my name when it's just two letters…"

"Why would you be jealous about that?..."

"Sarcasm Davis…."

"Hey well when you actually come up with a real insult then talk to me." Laughed Davis.

I smiled back at Davis. "This is the only win you'll ever have."

"Like I said, don't be jealous."

"Right, right. Anyway, when are we meeting everyone in the digital world? I feel like we haven't been there in forever."

"We were just there last week."

"I know…just a feeling ya know?"

"Is this one of those, my-crest-is-hope-and-you-won't-get-this-kind-of-thing?"

I chuckled. "Something like that, there just hasn't been trouble since Diaboromon 8 years ago. From my own experience, something usually happens by now in the digital world."

"Careful what you wish for T.J."

"If I had a wish Davis, it'd be for you to learn how to spell my name."

"Yea, yea…"

I put the controller down and stretched out. "How about just me and you Davis, we haven't done that since we had to save Kari from Machine City."

"Sounds fun."

* * *

"Yolie….why do you insist on shopping so much?"

"Because I have a part of Mimi's personality."

"Yea, sincerity, not a shop-o-holic."

Yolie shrugged her shoulders. "Well if you want to have fun, then enjoy the moment. Look at Ken and Cody in the shop across from, they look like they're having fun!"

"Because they're in a sports shop looking over Kendo and soccer equipment, you know doing things they like."

"You don't like shopping?..."

"I like shopping…for cameras."

Yolie narrowed her eyes. "You do realize that everytime we go into a camera store all you do is look, you never buy anything."

"Well it's not exactly easy being in your last year of college! I have to save money and whatnot…."

"You don't see me saving money."

"That's because you're not in college anymore and Ken is gonna propose.." I quickly covered my mouth.

Yolie dropped the clothes that were in her hand. Her mouth was gaped wide open. "Di….di..did you, just say, what I heard you say?"

"Ken's gonna kill me…."

* * *

"Do you gentlemen need help?"

"No thank you sir, we're basically done here." I said.

"I'm good too, thank you." Said Ken.

"So marriage?"

Ken blushed. "Yea…."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes, I am."

"Don't be Ken, you and Yolie love each other, there shouldn't be any real problem."

"I know..I went through every reasonable fact to try and calm me down, but nothing seems to work."

"Its probably something all guys go through, why don't you talk to Tai? He probably went through the same thing with Sora."

"That's a good idea, and it's not like he'll tell Yolie, and Kari would never say a word." Ken smiled.

* * *

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!"

"Yolie calm down, the way you're acting he'll know you know, and you don't want to do that."

"You're right…I should calm down, deep breaths Yolie…deep breaths…oh my god Kari, I'm getting married."

"He hasn't even asked you yet Yolie…."

* * *

"Patamon!"

"Veemon!"

"Davish!"

"T.K!"

"Man its so good to see you again Patamon!" I gave Patamon a tight hug.

"Its only been a week T.K…"

"I know..but it seems like a lot longer."

"Are you okay T.K?..."

"I think so Patamon…" I gave a huge sigh and fell onto the soft grassy floor. "Just one of those days…"

Patamon flew onto my chest. "I know exactly what you mean…"

"That looks like a good idea.." Said Davis while falling to the floor himself.

"You said it Davish."

We all took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Ahhhh…the good life." All four of us said at once.

* * *

"So the next big step forward Ken?"

"Basically.."

"Well you came to the right guy Ken! I'll let you know all the secrets about proposing." Tai said giving a huge grin.

"Don't listen to him at all Ken." Joked Sora.

"When he proposed to me, he was shaking so much, I thought he was cold in the middle of June!"

Tai sweat dropped "You didn't have to tell him that…"

I smiled. "So what should I do then?..."

"Well what I wo-" Tai said.

"Just have confidence in yourself and your love for her Ken, that's all you need." Sora cut in.

"Hm, is that really to it?"

"Yep, I'm sure she'll say yes Ken."

Tai just pouted his face.

* * *

"YES YES YES!"

"Yolie...how many times are you gonna say yes? Ken's not even here, we're at home!"

"I'm practicing."

"Practicing how to say yes?"

"Its harder than you think. When you're boyfriend proposes, then you'll know what I mean."

"I don't have a boyfriend Yolie.." I sighed.

"Whatever, whenever Davis or T.K finally ask you out."

I pinched the top of my nose. "Not this again..."

"Oh come on Kari, its been years already, why don't you ask one of them out already."

"Because I don't want _him _to get hurt."

"Kari...you can't do this to yourself. Go for what you want."

"That's not how light works."

"And that's not how love works." Yolie said sternly. "If you don't tell him soon enough, I'm going to tell him myself."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Mimi did it with Tai and Sora, I have no problem doing it to you and-"

Brring Brring

Yolie sighed. "One sec." Yolie took her phone and answered.

"Hello? Oh hey Ken! You wanna go out tonight?" Yolie quietly started to jump up and down.  
"Sure, come pick me up? Thanks, I love you."

Yolie hung up the phone and started screaming. " HE'S GONNA PROPOSE TONIGHT. KARI KAMIYA, TONIGHT I WILL NO LONGER BE YOLIE INOUE, I WILL BECOME THE FUTURE MRS. ICHIJOGI!" Yolie continued to jump around our apartment.

_Our apartment._

"Yolie..."

Yolie continued running around not hearing me.

"Yolieeeee"

She continued to run around.

"YOLIE!"

Yolie stopped in her tracts. "What?"

I smiled sadly at her. "We're not gonna be roommates anymore."

Yolie stayed silent. The realization of how much her life was going to change started to hit her. Then her eyes started to get watery. "We're not gonna be roomates anymore.."

* * *

"EQUIS BEAM!"

"FIRE ROCKET!"

The collision of the attacks created a huge smoke screen 50 feet wide.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT DIGIMON COME FROM?" Yelled Davis.

"I don't know..you think he's gone?" I responded.

"BERSERKER GAS!"

The smoke blew away, and was replaced by a thick red gliterry gas. All four of us were caught in the gas. When I inhaled the gas, it burned my entire body. I could barely breath.

"T.K!" Yelled Pegasusmon.

I couldn't respond because I was coughing too much.

"DAVIS!" Yelled Flamedramon.

Davis didn't respond either. Suddenly the red gas started to be blown away. Pegasusmon used his wings to create a gale. We finally got a good look at the Digimon that had attacked us.

"What digimon is that?" Asked Davis.

"I don't know..." Said Pegasusmon "I've never seen that Digimon before."

The Digimon looked exactly like Wizardmon, but his outfit was completely red, and his eyes were completely black.

The Digimon raised his arm. "It is enough..." He spoke and in a puff of smoke he disappeared.

"What was that?..." I asked.

* * *

"Shouldn't Davis and T.K be here by now?" I asked.

"Well, one of them is usually late, considering their both together, there's a 100 percent chance of them being late Cody." Said Ken.

"Still its been over an hour...this isn't something they would normally be late for, especially T.K."

"True...and considering Davis is my roommate.."

Suddenly a bright flash came from Davis's room.

"They were in the digital world?" Exclaimed Ken.

Both Ken and I walked towards Davis's room. Ken took lead and turned Davis's doorknob.

"Davis I would really thi-, "DAVIS! T.K!"

Ken ran over to them and I looked to see what was wrong.

T.K and Davis were both unconcious on Davis's floor.

"What happen...Cody call an ambulance now!"

* * *

"An astronaut?"

"Yea, why not?.."

"Well..just doesn't...suit you.."

It showed on Matt's face that he was a little annoyed by what I said. His right eyebrow twitched a little.

"And this is coming from you? A diplomat, really?"

Now my eyebrow twitched. "Not as farfetched as a teenage rock star wanting to go to space.."

"Yea, well I'm going to do it, you'll see."

I gave him an encouraging smile. "I know you will."

Matt gave me one of his cool smiles back. "Yea..and maybe you won't be so bad at your job."

And then Matt's phone started to ring. Matt fished out his phone from his pocket.

"Cody?.. He never calls me."

Matt put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Cody, whats's up? Woah, what?"

Matt stood up quickly. "WHAT? HOW?"

I stared in shock, what could've possibly happened?

"I'm coming now." Matt hung up and looked at me. "We've got a problem..."

* * *

"How could this have happened Hiroki...my little boy...I thought he was done with the fights!"

"Nancy..T.K will be fine..." I pulled Nancy into a hug. "He's gotten through worse."

Nancy just teared into my chest. It was odd really, we rarely saw each other, and the only thing that brings us together are sad, horrible events. It's an Ishisda's fate. I looked over at the room T.K was in and thought of Matt. I just hoped they didn't share the same fate.

I sighed. I wished I had a cigarette.

Both Ken and Cody sat on the sides just waiting.

"Mom, Dad!" Nancy broke from my grasp and looked over to see Matt and Tai running over to us.

"I heard what happen, just tell me he's alright."

Nancy couldn't say anything. She just turned away.

"He's in coma Matt.." I said sully.

Matt's face just dropped. "Wha..no, that can't be..."

"Its okay though...Davis woke up, his family is in his room right now. Its right across from T.K's." I said.

"Good..I'm going to talk to him then."

Matt started to walk towards the direction of the room. I blocked his way though.

"You can't its family only."

Matt pushed his way past me. "Digidestined are family..."

That answer came as a surprise to me from Matt. I never heard him say anything so...honest.

I looked at Tai and he shrugged his shoulders and gave me a small smile.

"Its true." He said walking his way past me.

Both Ken and Cody followed Tai into the room.

I looked at Nancy.

"Let's go back to T.K."

Nancy shook her head and grabbed her shoulders. "I can't..I can't see my little boy like that.."

I walked a little closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Then let's go see Davis, let's find out what happend."

Nancy stared at the floor a little. Then she looked up at me slowly, her mascara getting ruined from her tears.

She just nodded her head.

I took out a tissue from my pocket and wiped the mascara away. When I finished I stared into Nancy's eyes.

"T.K will be fine, I promise."

Nancy gave a very small smile.

* * *

"Davis, how are you doing?" Asked Tai.

"Never better, just gotta small headache." Davis smiled.

"The stubborn Davis never fails." Smiled Tai.

"You know it!" Davis said giving the peace sign.

"Davis don't move around so much!"

"Relax Mom, I was just in coma, I didn't break anything."

"Your mother is right son."

"Come on Dad you too..."

"Would you shut up Davis!" Jun yelled. We turned our heads toward her, she was standing at the foot of the bed. We were a little shocked at her reaction. My parents were now at the door behind Jun. "We thought you died!" Jun clenched her fist. "This isn't funny, I was the one who picked up the phone and had to hear my little brother was in the hospital! Do you know how scared I got Davis?" Jun voice had started to crack. I looked over to Davis, and he just looked down in guilt.

"Jun stop.." Said Mrs. Motomiya.

Jun took a big breath. "I mean if you died...who else was I suppose to bug every day?.." Jun giving a small smile.

Davis looked at her and returned the smile. "Sorry Jun.."

Jun walked over to Davis and kissed the top of is head.

"I love you idiot."

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" Reacted Davis.

Everyone in the room laughed minus my mom. She just gave a small smile.

"Davis.." I said.

"Could you tell us what happened?..T.K's he still..."

"Yea..well me and T.K decided to go to the digital world..."

* * *

"Ugh..."

I woke up in a daze. I blinked my eyes a few times getting my vision to be uncloudy.

"Where am I?.."

I looked around to see that I was in a hospital room. The lights were off in my room. If I was in a hospital room, where was everyone else?

And suddenly a sharp pain surged through my head. And within a matter of seconds it subsided to a miniscule pain.

"Why am I alone?.." I whispered. My friends, my parents, Kari, even my own brother..no one stayed for me. No one even cares for me. I sat up on my bed. I looked at my door and saw it was a little open. Through it I could see across from my room, and into a room where there were many people, someone they all obviously cared for. And then I saw Matt, and Tai, even the back of my parents. It had to be Davis's room. Everyone was in Davis's room, and I was alone. I clenched my jaw.

A sickening emotional pain went though my heart. That pain when someone you love betrays you.

I woke up in a dark hospital room alone, seeing all my loved ones with someone else.

I'm scared.

* * *

"And then he disappeared. Patamon and Veemon stayed back to see if they could find him. When me and T.K split from them, we started to walk towards a T.V to come back. And suddenly I got this whoozy feeling over me. I looked over at T.K, and I could tell it happened to him too. So we both put our arms around each other and hobbled towards the T.V. Last thing I remember is the light from the T.V taking us..."

We all stood there shocked.

"What digimon would attack and run away like that?.." Asked Tai.

"Whatever it is, I hope its the last time. That gas must have made you guys sick." Said my Dad.

"Yea...and it's making me cold...Jun can you close the door please?" Asked Davis.

"Yea sure." Jun said closing the door.

* * *

His door closed. I guess they wanted to block me out completely.

"Why am I being so negative?..." I whispered to myself. "They probably just knew I was sleeping and didn't want to disturb me...yea that's it...but then..why isn't even mom with me?..."

That sad emotional pain went through my chest again.

"I guess she doesn't want me after all..she does prefer work over me...Dad, picked Matt...Matt's crest went to Davis so it makes sense he's with Davis. Proud of him probably..Tai probably wants Davis to continue the promise...and Kari..she probably will pick Davis."

I could feel my heart drop, filled with misery.

"No.." I clenched my fist. "I won't let them bring me down..I'll find my own path..."

And then when I was about to give in to that rage, my door opened.

"Where are those lights?.." I heard a familiar voice say.

The lights turned on, and I looked up to see a pair of ruby eyes looking at me.

* * *

"T.K Takaishi's room now!"

"One sec..room 408, take the elevator to your right."

I ran over to the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened and I went in and pressed the number 4. I tapped my foot against the ground impatiently. The elevator doors finally opened and I ran towards the direction of the rooms.

"404...406..408!"

The door was already creaked a little open and it was dark in the room.

"Where are those lights?.."

I found the switch and flicked on the lights. I looked at T.K, he looked so sad, his eyes were a dark blue, and just his body language gave off misery. His shoulders were slouched, his arms were weakly on his legs, his head was down before I turned when I turned on the lights.

"Kari!" He said a little surprised.

I ran over to him and jumped on him and crushed him in a giant hug.

"You're okay..." I whispered.

"Yea..what are you doing here?.."

I left the hug and gave him a very confused look. "What do you mean, what am I doing here?"

He gave me a weak smile. "Its okay, you don't have to be here..." He looked down on his lap. "You can go back to Davis's room, no one else is here anyway.."

I was very confused now. I put my hand under T.K's chin and put his head up. I really looked into his eyes now, he was utterly serious.

"I want to be here T.K...and I wasn't in Davis's room, I came to you first.."

He really looked surprised now. "But everyone else is in Davis's room..."

"Wait what?"

"Yea..I woke up a few minutes ago, and I was alone."

"They all left you alone in the dark?" I said with a little anger.

"No!" T.K responded putting his hands up giving a big fake smile. "I'm sure they all had their reasons, probably way more important than me."

Something was very wrong here. T.K was being serious here.

I kissed T.K's forehead. "You're wrong, I'm sure you are, trust me."

T.K looked at me in wonder as a child would at their parents when they would say the same thing.

"Ok.."

"T.K!" We both turned to see Ms. Takaishi standing at the doorway. She ran over to T.K and kissed his head all over and crushed him in many hugs.

"Mom! I'm okay! You can let go!" T.K laughed.

"No! I'm never letting go of my little boy again!"

"Mom!"

* * *

I didn't know what I was thinking when I was in the dark room. My friends and family loved me. My mom explained why she wasn't in the room when she woke up.

I didn't know what I was thinking. I looked around and saw the people who cared for me. My parents, brother, Tai, and Kari. The Motomiyas were all in one room along with Ken, Cody and Yolie. Whatever pain I felt in my chest was gone, I was surrounded by love.

When I was in the darkness, Kari, the light of the digital world, came in and saved me. Its one of the reasons why I love her so much. I looked at her and she gave me an amazing smile. I smiled back at her, a real one, and I knew she could tell.

I looked across into Davis's room and he looked back at me. We both looked into each other's eyes. Something changed between us. A fiery passion to fight took hold of me. It was never there before as it was now. I knew Davis felt it too, because we both didn't look away from each other until someone talked to us in our room.

After all, me and Davis are...

* * *

I stared back at T.K. Something happened when I looked at him. An adrenaline rush, a burning passion. I kept staring at him, not wanting to back down. But Jun took my attention away.

After all, me and T.K are...

* * *

Rivals.


End file.
